Is it too late to say: I love you?
by Suzu
Summary: SD3, Riesz/oc, Riesz/Hawk, Hawk/Jessica. Riesz meets Hawk and Jessica again. Hawk and Jessica are going to get married, but Riesz loves Hawk. (I know this doesn't sound that good, but it's my 1st fanfic)
1. In the rain

Disclaimer: The characters and places belong to Squaresoft. I own the plot and the characters you don't recognize.  
  
  
It was raining. A tall woman, dressed in an emerald green cloak, was staring at the horizon, her sapphire blue eyes watching as a ship sailed closer. She was lost in thought, thinking about the same thing over and over again. 'He was never mine and he never will be.' She was startled by someone calling her name.  
  
"Riesz, hey Riesz!" shouted Eliza, while waving at her.  
  
Riesz sighed and waved back. She thought to herself: 'Eliza is always like that.' The ship had finally arrived at the harbour. Eliza was jumping up and down, waiting for the sailors to let her off the ship.   
Finally, Eliza ran to Riesz and hugged her. Riesz hugged her back, happy that her best friend was back. Then she saw them.  
  
Walking hand in hand, talking, while looking at each other in the eyes. Riesz felt her eyes starting to fill with tears. It hurt deep inside, to see them.   
Hawk and Jessica. The couple had reached her and Jessica said politely:   
  
"It's so nice to see you again Riesz. How long has it been? Four months?"  
  
Riesz nodded and answered: "I think so Jessica. But it feels like it's been four years. I've missed you so much."  
  
The two girls hugged each other.  
  
"Shall we go to the castle then?" Jessica asked, waiting to get out of the rain.  
  
"Hey! What about me!" yelled Hawk.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Hawk. It's very nice to see you." replied Riesz.  
  
She could feel the tears in her eyes, and tried to wipe them away, but Hawk noticed this and asked her:  
  
"Are you crying? What's wrong?"  
  
Riesz quickly answered saying: "I'm not crying. It's just the rain."  
  
"Well, let's go to the castle then, I'm completely wet." said Jessica, while taking Hawk's hand.  
  
Riesz started walking behind them, feeling the pain inside her. He didn't love her. 


	2. The stranger

Disclaimer: The characters and places belong to Squaresoft. I own the plot and the characters you don't recognize.  


It was a sunny afternoon. They had arrived at the castle yesterday, and they had decided to have a meeting today, just before dinner. Riesz was in her room, brushing her long, blonde hair, when a young boy ran to her.

"What's the matter Elliot? I have to go to the meeting soon. We are going to plan Hawk's and Jessica's wedding. I'm the bridesmaid, don't you remember?" said Riesz impatiently.

"There's a man at the entrance hall, he's here to see you, Sis." Elliot said, jumping on her bed.

"I guess I must go then." Riesz simply said, lifting her brother off her bed, and leaving the room.

Riesz was walking through the corridors, her brother following her.

"Did he say why he's here?" asked Riesz from her hyperactive brother.

"I told you, Sis, he's here to see you." Elliot answered, pouting because his sister obviously hadn't been listening to him.

"Did he say anything else? Did he say his name?" Riesz asked. 

"If he said I didn't hear it." Elliot answered, still pouting.

"What did he look like?" Riesz asked with an inquiring look.

"Light brown hair, grey eyes, very tall."

"Anything else?"

"He had a scar across his face. I want to have a scar like that when I'm older." Elliot said, but Riesz wasn't listening anymore.

'It can't be him, it can't. When I saw him that night, it was dark, I didn't see his face well. But that scar...' Riesz kept thinking.

*Flashback*

__

She was standing in the forest. The full moon shone from between the leaves. The others were sleeping. 

She heard someone talking quietly. She didn't hear what the person was saying, so she decided to sneak closer. But when she got closer, the person stopped talking.

Suspecting she was noticed, she walked towards the person. The person turned around, facing her. She saw that the person was a tall man, with light brown hair and a scar on his face. 

Suddenly, the man started running away. She started running after him, but after a few minutes, he was nowhere in sight.

*End of flashback*

They had arrived at the entrance hall. Once Riesz saw the man, she shouted: "It's you!"

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to stop here.


End file.
